


What Happens In Vegas...

by fancyf1amingozz



Series: MacGyver/Hawaii 5-O crossover [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cannon is dead, F/M, Flamingo Writes, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Las Vegas Wedding, Leanna Lives!, Matty is a BAMF, Other, There is more to come, They Got Married!, also, charecters belong to CBS, dont worry, drunk wedding, i turned it into a flea and put it in a box, macriley, plot belongs to me, then i smashed that box with a hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyf1amingozz/pseuds/fancyf1amingozz
Summary: Matty sends Mac, Riley, and Bozer to help one of her old friends tie up loose ends in Las Vegas.  After a successful mission, the drinks start rolling out, and the Little White Chapel witnesses another drunk double wedding. Its fun, its fluff, like, MAYBE a microscopic amount of angst. Maybe.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Leanna Martin, Wilt Bozer/Leanna Martin
Series: MacGyver/Hawaii 5-O crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202531
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	What Happens In Vegas...

The desert sun filtered in through the gap in the hotel curtains, settling across Riley's bare shoulder. Her skin practically glowed in the morning sun, her hair was spread like a storm across the pillows, and Mac though she looked like a goddess. God, his wife was gorgeous.  _ Wait… my wife?  _ Mac furrowed his brow. Then he rolled over to check the time, and noticed two things. The first was that he wasn’t wearing any pants, or other clothes for that matter. The second was that it felt like he had a belt wrapped around his head. Mac reached up to check and see if there was a belt, when something shiny on his left hand caught his attention. Mac sat up and froze. 

Riley’s eyes fluttered open as the bed shifted. “Mac,” she murmured, pawing his arm. He caught her hand, and she dragged him back to her. Mac was like putty in her hands, still transfixed by the ring on his hand. Riley draped herself over him, and nuzzled into his bare chest. “Babe, my head hurts,” Riley whined, as he wrapped his arms around her. Mac cleared his throat, “Mine too.”  _ Damn, his morning voice is sexy,  _ Riley thought as she shifted to look up at him. “Babe, what's wrong?” she asked. “Your kinda t–”  _ OH my God! _ Riley's eyes went wide as she realized they were both naked. She sat up hauling the blankets around her with both hands. Something sparkly caught her eye. 

“Is that…” She trailed off, staring at her hand. 

“I think so…” Mac said, taking her hand so he could compair the rings on their respective fingers. “These match like our headaches,” Mac said with disbelief. 

“What happened last night?!” they exclaimed in stereo.

**Las Vegas; 48 hours earlier.**

Leanna shut the door to her room with a sigh. To hell with disavowment, to hell with Uncle Sam and Aunt Liberty, and to hell with whomever told everyone she was dead. And damn the CIA! She was not dead, thank you very much, just stuck tying up everyone else’s loose ends. She needed a team. Well, she had a team, they just thought she was dead. Flopping down on the bed, she dialed Matty Webber’s personal cell. 

Matty Webber wasn’t the best in the CIA and Director of the Phoenix foundation for nothing. She was  _ The  _ Lethal ™ combination of brains and beauty. She was tough and no-nonsense. So when a dead agent's personal phone number popped up on her personal phone, she handed it to Riley, who did some computer wizardry to figure out just what was going on. Next thing they knew, Mac, Riley, and Bozer were on a plane to Vegas to “help out an old friend of Matty’s.”

Leanna met them at the airport. They handled the shock fairly well. She gave them the rundown in the car on their way to the hotel. It was simple, really. Some rich guy had data she needed. Due to the facts that he had excellent cyber security, and thought she was dead, she couldn’t break in and get it. So, they made a plan and executed it when he was at lunch the next day. They got the data where it needed to be, and spent the rest of the day playing catch up by the pool. Conversations turned painful, and the drinks started coming. And then the drinks didn’t stop. Drunken confessions of love were made and Bozer proposed. Leanna smothered him with a kiss, and Mac, near-completely wasted, turned to Riley and said, “Honey, light of my life, I’m sorry I’ve been a dumbass.” Riley cocked her head at him. Mac got down on his knee, “Riley Davis, will you marry me?” Riley couldn’t say “yes” loud enough.

Despite Mac’s offer to make them all paperclip rings, they piled into a cab and went to a jewelry store. The next stop was The Little White Chapel where they somehow managed to face-time Matty and give her a (drunk) summary, and she agreed to be the witness to their joint wedding. Matty had the foresight to record it on her end, so she had proof later (and blackmail, but that's a moot point). Somehow, they all made it back to the hotel where they found they had been upgraded to separate bridal suites. The couples parted ways, and well, did what newlyweds do best. Somewhere in there, Mac and Riley got a call from the front desk asking them to “keep the volume down.”

The next morning, all Mac and Riley could figure out was that they were hungover into next week, and they had matching wedding rings.

“Well, at least it's you,” Riley said softly as Mac stared at their hands. He looked up, slightly startled. “Mac, I… I love you.” Mac squeezed her hand. Riley continued, “and I trust you.” Mac was floored by the love in her voice. At a complete loss of words he pulled her into a gentle kiss, their hands twining together as they fell into the rhythm of kisses and soft “I love you”s.

Bozer and Leanna met them for brunch. They too were wearing wedding rings. After a brief conversation, they learned that none of them remembered anything after the drinking started and that was 4:00 the day before. It was currently 11:30. The conclusion they settled on was that they got married, and honestly that was okay. Bozer and Leanna had wanted to since they survived Spy School finals week, and they both agreed that Mac and Riley were an ideal couple. That left two burning questions: What were they going to tell Matty, and where were they going on their honeymoons?

The only thing more surprising than waking up married to your best friend is when your boss knew about it before you did. They all met in one of the rooms to make the call. 

“How are my favorite newly-weds doing?” Matty answered the phone casually. The four of them paled, and Bozer dropped the phone in shock. Leanna caught it.

“How did you know?” Riley asked for all of them.

“Let me show you,” Matty said, dying of laughter on the inside. She uploaded the video of the double wedding of the century. The four of them watched it in varying states of acceptance. At the end, matty said, “You are all getting three weeks off, and Leanna, I’m personally working on a new identity for you. Also I took the liberty of sending you all honeymoon recommendations via email.” They all thanked her profusely, and said they would keep her posted. Matty ended the call, only to receive another one from an Oahu area code. “This is Matilda Webber, to whom am I speaking?” she answered.

While Phoenix had a safe house in Yellowknife, it wasn’t really the right time of year to visit. Mac and Riley went with Hawaii, while Bozer and Leanna went with France. The next step was picking a safe house. Bozer and Leanna found a little cottage in St. Malo, and Mac and Riley went with a bungalow on Oahu. It was small, in a neighborhood, and right on the beach. They all packed their bags and went their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments of any nature? Recipes? Concerns? Leavem below, and thank you for reading! XX Fancy


End file.
